


away and somewhere else

by ivermectin



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Chad Danforth, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, No Angst, but it is there, it's mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Chad and Ryan are going to see the movies, when Chad gets an unexpected phone call.
Relationships: Chad Danforth & Chad Danforth's Sister, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	away and somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> [title from here.](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/91396/meeting-point) i don't know if it really fits, but let's pretend it does.

Ryan and Chad were in the line for popcorn and snacks when Chad’s phone rang.

Ryan was going to ask Chad if he really needed to take that and did he want a moment to himself to step out of the line, but the expression on Chad’s face stopped him. He looked uneasy, if not actually afraid.

“It’s my sister,” he said, showing Ryan the phone, where the caller ID proclaimed ‘Marsha.’ “You know she never calls; what if it’s an emergency?”

Ryan already knew the basics – Chad’s older sister wasn’t particularly close with him. She was around seven years older than he was, and while they’d been closer as kids, ever since she’d gone to college and then, to work, they’d fallen out of touch and only talked sporadically, on birthdays and things like that. She’d gotten a job in another state (Ryan didn’t remember where) so other than when she came home for the holidays, Chad didn’t see much of her.

Ryan bumped his shoulder against Chad’s, wanting to loop an arm around Chad’s waist but remaining discreet (contrary to popular belief, he _could_ do discreet. He could do discreet very well.) “Answer it,” he said, softly. “I’ll be here, if you need me.”

Chad leant against him, and picked up the call. “Hi,” he said, and Ryan could hear the thrum of tension in how he said it. “Marsha, hey, it’s been a while. Everything OK?”

She said something Ryan couldn’t make out, and Chad hummed. “Yeah, I think I’ve got a minute. What is it?”

He didn’t sound impatient; he sounded concerned, patient, careful.

“Oh,” Chad said. His expression was unreadable.

“No, no, I’m glad you told me,” he told her. “Really glad. I’m super happy for you. Have you spoken to Mom about it yet?”

It was almost their turn at the counter. Ryan got his purse out, and Chad gave him a look, the look that meant _I see what you’re doing, and I still think we should split the bill._ Ryan gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chad said to his sister, gently. “I understand. Hey, Marsh, I’m sorry but I think I’ve got to go? I’m actually on a date right now, but I’ll call you later?”

Ryan watched as Chad listened to what she was saying, and then smiled. “I’d like to meet her,” he said, and then gave Ryan a careful look. “I think my boyfriend would, too.”

By now, their turn has come up. Ryan placed the order and handed the money over, watching as Chad laughed at something his sister said on the other end of the line. “Yes, pretty much. Okay, bye.”

Ryan collected their change, and handed Chad the tray with sodas and snacks, holding the popcorn. They headed over in the direction of the room where the movie was going to be shown, and handed over their tickets at the door.

Once they were seated and waiting for the movie to start (Ryan had never been as grateful that he’d insisted they show up for the movie fifteen minutes early, _at least_ ) Ryan asked Chad, trying to sound casual, “What was that all about?”

Chad smiled radiantly (Ryan noted that this was one of his happiest smiles.) “My sister wanted to talk to me about, well. She’s moving in with her girlfriend. It sounds like they’re both really in love, you know?”

Ryan smiled. “That sounds really sweet. I didn’t know your sister liked women?”

“Neither did I,” Chad said, and shifted in his chair, propping his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “And she didn’t know that I like men. Well, one man in particular, really.”

“Chad, you’re bisexual,” Ryan said, but he was grinning. “I wouldn’t say that you like one man in particular.”

“Well, I like you best,” Chad said. “Will you let me have that?”

Ryan smiled. “I can’t possibly deprive you of that, now can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> i am doing that Thing i do where i overthink literally everything, so feel free to let me know if you liked this! there's a lot more like this where that came from .. fingers crossed, haha.


End file.
